


Mitten Weather

by brokibrodinson



Series: Blacksun Oneshots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blacksun, F/M, More meaningless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/pseuds/brokibrodinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake isn't that big on winter. Sun helps her warm to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitten Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Another collaboration with the amazing and talented artist Sugarkitten2287 whose works can be found at her [tumblr](http://sugarkitten2287.tumblr.com/) or [deviantart](http://sugarkitten2287.deviantart.com/) pages.

Blake had a love/hate relationship with winter.

On one hand, it gave her an excuse to bundle up inside and read, hot chocolate in hand.

On the other, it was so cold!

The faunus looked bleakly out the window at the grey sky, watching the snow fall. She sighed and wrapped her blanket more tightly around herself.

In stark contrast, Ruby dashed to the window and squealed “SNOW!”

Yang looked up and they shared delighted looks.

“We can make snowmen!”  
“And have snowball fights!”  
“In a snow fort!”

Decision made, they began pulling on extra layers.

“Are you going to come too?” Ruby asked Blake, muffled by the scarf she was wrapping around her throat.

Blake looked reluctantly out the window and back again, “I don’t know... I don’t really like snow.”

Before Ruby could protest, Weiss had dashed back into their room. “SNOW!” she cried, looking far more happy than her teammates could ever remember seeing her. She too began pulling on a coat.

“Come on, Blake,” Yang coaxed her. “We don’t want to leave you all alone up here!”

“Fine,” Blake relented.

 

Soon they were all outside, Team JNPR somehow having joined them along the way. Lie Ren also looked less than happy about the icy wind and falling snow, and he and Blake shared looks of equal consternation.

Nora immediately grabbed Ren’s arm and tugged him behind her, giggling merrily. Ruby and Yang were working on a snowman while Weiss stood nearby to critique their work.

Wishing she was inside, Blake stuck her mitten-clad hands in her pockets and watched her friends, stifling a giggle as Jaune somehow tripped over his own scarf. Pyrrha immediately ran over to him with a concerned shout.

 

“Hey.” A quiet voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Sun!” Blake jumped, startled. “You’ve got to stop sneaking up on me like this,” she scolded.

The faunus shrugged. His cheeky grin quickly turned to astonishment however, as Blake suddenly hugged him.

“I’m cold,” she explained, close to his ear.

Sun chuckled, wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug.

They stood there for some time, enjoying each other’s proximity, until the silence was shattered by Yang’s voice.

“HEY LOVEBIRDS, COME JOIN THE SNOW WAR,” Yang yelled from where she and Ruby were building a snow fort. Nearby Weiss was lovingly crafting a pile of snowballs.

On the opposite of the field Team JNPR were doing the same.

Blake was sure she was blushing as they pulled away. She looked at Sun ruefully. “I-”

She was interrupted as Sun pressed warm lips to hers in a chaste kiss. “Better?” he asked in a low voice.

Blake nodded wordlessly, face burning despite the cold air.

Sun smirked, his gloved hand taking hers and gently pulling her along. “Come on.”

 

Perhaps the snow wasn’t so bad after all.

 

[](http://sugarkitten2287.deviantart.com/art/Mitten-Weather-414737675)


End file.
